l'Horreur
by BluHair
Summary: Quand Laure décide de changer radicalement de vie, elle commence par entrer dans un nouveau lycée. Tout semblait partit pour aller mieux. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ses camarades de classe soient une bande de tarés comme eux...? (Présence de tout le gratin du Youtube français! Mathieu Sommet/Antoine Daniel/InThePanda/LinksTheSun/VDF/Le Fossoyeur/Kriss/Nyo etc) AU!School
1. Chapter 1

**Salut bande de gens...! Je commence une nouvelle fic sur nos amis Youtubers puisque l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps! Je vous réserve là tout le gratin du youtube français...  
>Bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong>

Photo de classe de 3èmeB du collège St Christian.  
>On y voit toutes les têtes habituelles. La petite blonde au regard timide, la grande brune dévergondée, le beau gosse impeccablement coiffé, le geek aux lunettes un peu tordues, la rondouillarde éternellement en survêtements. On distingue également un garçon, pas forcément magnifique mais avec quelque chose dans le sourire qui lui donne énormément de charme. Une once de malice. Le premier rang le cache, mais il tient la main d'une jeune fille à sa droite : Une belle rousse aux cheveux bouclés, ses pommettes son hautes et parsemées de tâche de rousseurs, et ses grands yeux verts pétillants de vie. Elle sourit largement, dévoilant de jolie dents blanches. Elle s'appelle Laure, lui Matthew.<p>

Aujourd'hui, un an s'est écoulé depuis cette photo. La rouquine ne l'est plus. Ses cheveux sont raidis au fer tout les matins, teins en noir tous les mois, ses yeux verts cernés. Ses salopettes larges et t-shirts colorés ont laissés place à des vêtements de couleurs sombres et trop grands. Ses grands éclats de rires ne sont plus que des silences et murmures que personne n'écoute.

Ils filaient le parfait amour pendant toute leur troisième. Elle avait fait sa première fois avec lui et de nombreuses autres également. Elle était populaire, Laure. C'était le genre de fille que tout le monde ou presque aimait bien. Puis vînt le jour de l'année où elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un retard sur sa période. Tout son petit monde s'était écroulé quand le test de grossesse s'était avéré positif. Elle en avait parlé à Matthew et son masque était tombé. D'un garçon qu'elle avait toujours pensée mature et réfléchit s'était révélé un parfait gamin égoïste. La première chose qu'il lui ai dite fut : « On est d'accord... Un fœtus, c'est pas un être vivant ? ».

Laure l'avait regardé sans comprendre avant de penser que c'était un véritable enculé. Mais elle avait avortée sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Son frère l'avait accompagné et comme il était majeur, elle n'avait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à ses parents et Nicolas avait lui même juré de se taire. Quelques jours après, il fracassait Matthew dans une ruelle. La semaine suivante, le collège entier regardait Laure de travers. À la fin de l'année, elle en était devenue le souffre douleur. Elle aurait du se douter que ça arriverait, s'il pouvait être adorable quand il aimait quelqu'un, les personnes qu'il n'appréciait guère étaient au choix ignorés de tous ou maltraités. Elle avait fait partit de ce qui se foutaient d'eux, ça se retournait contre elle : Ses anciens amis lui tournaient le dos, les autres participaient aux brimades. Ça n'allait heureusement jamais plus loin que les bousculades dans le couloir et les plateaux de cantine renversés.

Arrivée au lycée elle c'était promise de ne pas attirer l'attention. D'où son changement de look radical. Cette remise à zéro aurait pu bien se passer, si quelques rumeurs n'avaient pas décidées de la suivre. Pas forcément les pires, mais elles s'étaient propagées et avaient carrément prit des proportions démesurées, entraînant un suite de divagations stupides et infondées à son sujet. Son avortement secret était devenu une déclaration d'amour au garçon le plus populaire de son ancien établissement qui l'aurait rejeté et la vengeance de son frère avait prit de ce fait un tout autre sens. Il passait de grand frère protecteur à connard cédant aux caprices d'une gamine mal baisée au cœur brisé. Elle avait tenue un an avant de demander à ses parents une dérogation pour son année de première.

Laure regarda la porte du lycée et déglutit. Ses deux premières heures étaient consacrées à un cours théorique de Cinéma Audiovisuel. Avec un peu de bol, les gens de ce cours là n'étaient pas de profonds abrutis congénitaux qui la jugeraient au premier regard. Du peu qu'elle avait vu les gens de sa classe les deux jours précédents, ils semblaient ne pas se préoccuper d'elle. Un bon point. L'ex-rouquine entra dans le grand bâtiment, faisant traîner ses Doc Marten's sur le bitum et laissant tremper le bas de son pantalon trop grand dans des flaques d'eau.

Elle fut l'une des première à arriver dans la salle de cours. Les quelques élèves déjà présents étaient un groupe de garçons discutant bruyamment. Elle se souvenait que l'un d'eux s'appelait Alexis et un autre Antoine... Ou Daniel peut être. Ce qu'elle avait surtout relevé, c'était sa coupe de cheveux plutôt douteuse. Elle s'assit à l'écart et commença à griffonner sur un vieux cahier partant en lambeaux.  
>-Hey ! Lança l'un des garçon (apparemment Antoine -Daniel?-) depuis l'autre bout de la classe. Toi c'est Laure c'est ça ?<br>Elle leva à peine les yeux de son cahier pour hocher la tête et marmonner une vague réponse positive. Le chevelu se tourna vers l'un de ses camarades et lui dit en riant :  
>-C'est pas comme le prénom de ton ex Mat' ?<br>Son crayon se brisa tant elle avait serrée le poing. Le bruit sec avait résonné et attiré l'attention du groupe. Le Mat' en question n'avait rien à voir avec son tourmenteur. C'était un gars plutôt petit pour son âge -pas plus d'un mètre soixante-, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux iris bleues. La seule chose qu'il aurait pu partager avec Matthew était son sourire en coin un tantinet cynique.  
>-Dis pas de conneries Antoine, ça la met mal à l'aise tu vois bien.<br>-Elle ou toi ? Le nargua son pote.  
>Passablement agacé, le plus petit lui mit un coup dans l'épaule. Laure retourna à ses dessins, les mains encore tremblantes et la moitié supérieure de son crayon roulant sur la table. Elle entendit un raclement de chaise et leva la tête pour voir le châtain assit en face d'elle, vite rejoint par le reste de son groupe.<br>-T'es nouvelle au lycée non ?  
>Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde et enchaîna :<br>-Moi c'est Mathieu. Le connard mal coiffé c'est Antoine.  
>-Le connard mal coiffé t'emmerde, minus.<br>Elle les dévisagea, complètement paumée. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre qu'ils se présentent comme une bande de témoins de Jéhovah qui viennent emmerder n'importe qui pendant le week-end ? Il fallait qu'elle se tatoue sur la gueule **Attention Meuf Asociale Et Pas Fréquentable** pour qu'on lui fiche la paix ?  
>-Je m'appelle Alexis.<br>Au moins elle avait retenu un prénom et l'avait, par dessus le marché, associé à la bonne personne.  
>-Et moi c'est Victor. Déclara un grand gars avec des cheveux bruns tout aussi bordélique que le susnommé Antoine.<br>-Et si tu poses la question : Ouais c'est un truc d'étudiants en cinéma d'être coiffés aux pétards. Éluda Mathieu.  
>-Tu voudrais pas aller te faire foutre demi-pute?<p>

Les oreilles du plus petit rougirent légèrement à l'évocation d'un surnom aussi dégradant, provocant les rires des autres. L'asociale baissa la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment caser quoi que ce soit dans la conversation et n'en ayant de toute évidence pas plus envie que ça. Les éclats de voix se calmèrent en quelques secondes et le second grand chevelu -Victor- lui dit:

-Bah alors? Tu t'es faite couper la langue ou bien?

-Non… Murmura-t-elle en noircissant un carreaux de sa feuille si fort que sa mine passa à travers le papier. Mais j'ai pas grand chose à dire…

Les garçons sourirent, visiblement amusés de ce qu'ils devaient prendre pour de la timidité venant de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se contenta de soupirer et les ignorer, baissant à nouveau la tête vers son cahier.  
>-Tu sais déjà dans quel groupe tu seras?<br>-Pardon?  
>Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il relance une nouvelle fois la conversation et avait cessée d'écouter ce qui l'entourait. Mais le grand chevelu à lunette n'en avait visiblement pas fini.<br>-Ton groupe de cinéma. Tu l'as choisi?  
>-Je… Non enfin… Je connais personne donc… Non. Bégaya-t-elle assez pitoyablement.<br>Ils échangèrent quelques regards et Mathieu, au centre du groupe et le seul assit demanda, tout sourire:  
>-Et si tu te joignais à nous?<p>

**OoO**

Putain de putain de nom de Dieu.  
>C'est ce qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Laure alors que les garçons du groupe s'acharnaient à trouver un scénario pour le premier film de l'année avec le thème suivant: <strong><em>VraiFaux_**.  
>Pourquoi avait elle acceptée? Elle aurai mieux fait de la boucler et leur mettre un vent magistral, mais non. Elle avait dit oui et se retrouvait là embarquée dans une belle merde. Elle avait été stupide de rejoindre ces stupides cours de cinéma. La simple vue de cet enseignement l'avait faite frissonner devant sa fiche d'inscription, sans doute à cause du souvenir des rêves d'enfant que le mot « <strong><em>Cinéma<em>** » avait suscité chez elle. Bon sang qu'elle pouvait être idiote.  
>- On pourrait demander des conseils à François ou aux frères Descraques. Proposa Antoine avec un haussement d'épaules.<br>Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ces gars dont il parlait.  
>-Nan… Ils ont leur propre boulot avec le film du bac et tout… Non non… On a juste à trouver une idée originale et si possible pas galère à réaliser. Eluda Mathieu avant de se tourner vers la fausse brune. Une idée Laure?<br>Cette dernière manqua de sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à être interpellée. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il prononçait son prénom. D'une manière générale il ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance. Plutôt ironique pour une fille refusant qu'on la juge aux premiers regards… Mais il avait bien trop de similitude avec Matthew, elle était dans l'incapacité d'éprouver une once de sympathie pour ce garçon.  
>-Je… On pourrait…<br>_Vrai/Faux_… Les profs avaient bien choisis leur sujet tiens… Les dernières années de sa vie pouvaient être résumées avec ce thème.  
>- Genre… Ce serait l'histoire d'un gars qui a… Des amis imaginaires. Qui lui ressemblent vous voyez? Mais avec des voix et des personnalités différentes… Et il a une amie réelle… Mais à la fin on apprendrait que… Qu'elle est uniquement dans sa tête aussi…?<br>_Ouah… Non mais qu'elle idée débile… Bravo Laure._ Se maudit elle intérieurement.  
>Antoine sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se lever et pointer Mathieu du doigt qui resta plutôt perplexe.<br>- Oui…?  
>-Ce rôle est pour toi Sommet! Et maintenant qu'on a enfin une fille dans ce groupe, on a ta partenaire de scène!<br>La concernée réagit au quart de tour:  
>-Non non non! J'ai jamais dit que je voulais jouer là dedans moi!<br>-Trop tard! Répliqua Victor. Tu as accepté d'être la seule fille du groupe en connaissance de cause! Si on fait un film avec que des mecs on va avoir une de ces réputations de gays! … Quoique les nanas de la classe sont déjà persuadées que vous êtes secrètement en couple…!  
>Il lança un regard bourré de sous entendus à Mathieu et Antoine qui y répondirent par un soupir blasé.<br>_Fais toi oublier pour l'instant…_ Pensa l'ex rouquine.  
>-Donc tu auras un rôle, c'est non négociable! Relança joyeusement le décoiffé avec un large sourire.<br>A quoi bon répliquer? Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir lui fiche la paix quant à son implication dans ce foutu film.  
>- Ok… Céda-t-elle pauvrement avant de se reprendre d'une voix plus rauque. Mais pas de baiser et de gestes impliquants des sous entendus de n'importe quelle sorte. Vu?<br>Aucun garçon ne répliqua mais elle préféra les gratifier d'un regard noir. Au cas où. Victor s'indigna tout de même -sans doute plus pour la forme qu'autre chose-:  
>-Merde… Moi qui pensais pouvoir filmer ma première scène de cul…!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! Hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avi ^^<br>(pour ceux et celle qui suivent déjà mes autres fics, ne vous inquiétez pas: Elles arrivent! :D )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey tout le monde! Voilà le second chapitre de ma fic qui réunie tout le gratin du Youtube français! Je répond aux reviews et vous laisse avec ce chapitre! :D**

**Harmonie: Pour commencer... JE T'OFFRE UNE STATUE EN COOKIE POUR M'AVOIR LAISSE MA PREMIERE REVIEW! *Sbarf* bref. Je te remercie chaudement et t'annonce que les connards aux cheveux en balais brosses n'ont pas finis de faire et dire des conneries!**

**Dracula-Smile: LE CAV C'EST LE BIEN TMTC! ... Il va vraiment falloir que je calme mes doses de café moi...! Merci de ta review cousine x3**

**Elena Carreira: Oh mon dieu... Mais si j'en vient à faire une Mary-Sue je t'autorise à venir me casser la tête à coup de cailloux c'est ma hantise la plus profonde!**

**Miriachan: Eh oui Marie! Encore une nouvelle fic mais que veux tu? Le net français m'inspire énormément ces derniers temps...! Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mes titres sont toujours significatifs très chère, toujours!**

**Deponia: Ça me fait plaisir :D (un peu moins d'être dissoute mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir...!)**

**Blue Doctor: Aaaah_ Fenêtre sur la nuit bleue_... ... C'est marrant parce que, autant j'ai adoré ce court métrage, autant je ne pensais pas du tout à ça pour le scénario qu'ils élaborent dans mon histoire xD En espérant que ça ne te déçoives pas malgré tout x3**

**InsaneRhubarbe: HIIIIII LLOYD PROJECT HEIJDEJZLDJEIOZLJDIO *c'était mon instant fangirl* Je suis bien contente que ça t'ai plu x3 En espérant que ce chapitre te satisfasse également...! :D**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong>

Le scénario avait été bouclé en deux heures. Ils avaient continués d'exploiter l'idée de Laure et décidés également que Mathieu jouerait quatre personnages plus ou moins définis: Un garçon un peu dérangé et timide, un autre absolument malsain et effrayant, le suivant geignard et enfantin et enfin un drogué. Laure s'était vue quant à elle attribuée l'unique rôle féminin: La vrai/fausse meilleure amie du personnage principal. Ils reçurent l'accord pour leur idée, qui fut d'ailleurs très appréciée, de leur professeur de Cinéma. Elle se retrouva un peu forcée de rester avec eux pendant la pause de dix heures, mais ça la gênait moins que ce qu'elle s'imaginait, finalement. C'était des gars plutôt sympas et elle s'était surprise à sourire aux remarques dégueulasses des deux décoiffés. Néanmoins, elle remarquait les coups d'oeil répétés que lui lançait Mathieu et y répondait par des regards froids. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, lui?  
><em>Tsss… Crétin.<em> Songea-t-elle silencieusement.  
>Rien à faire. Même s'il n'avait que le sourire et peut être l'air désinvolte en commun avec Matthew, elle ne pouvait pas encadrer ce type. Chose qui semblait amuser Antoine au plus haut point puisqu'il venait de mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes de son pote en lui lançant un « Tu peux pas toutes les avoir! » un brin moqueur. Ce à quoi le plus petit répondit en roulant des yeux, passablement agacé. En se rendant à leur cour suivant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle consacrée aux arts plastiques à laquelle Laure n'avait jamais vraiment prêtée attention.<br>-… Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche là…? Demanda-t-elle, peu envieuse d'arriver en retard.  
>-On attend un pote. Il a commencé un projet et du coup, il passe ses deux heures d'option obligatoire ici, plus sa récréation. Expliqua Antoine.<br>L'être tant attendu finit par pointer le bout de son nez une minute plus tard. Un gars plutôt grand, mince, avec un sweat et un chèche carrelé noir et blanc autour du cou. Il était brun avec les cheveux un peu en bataille et ses mains étaient tachées d'encre, craie et autres colorants divers et variés. Il salua ses amis et se présenta à Laure comme s'appelant Nyo.  
>-C'est… Singulier comme prénom…<br>-Parce que s'en n'est pas un. Sourit le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Nicolas. Mais à part ma mère et les profs, personne ne m'appelle comme ça!  
>Le fait qu'il ai le même prénom que son frère ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, c'était plutôt courant après tout. Elle se présenta rapidement à son tour et le petit groupe alla tranquillement un étages plus haut, en français. La prof de cette manière sensée être appréciée de n'importe quel élève de L qui se respecte était… Une vieille conne aigrie. Laure était même sûre de l'avoir entendue glisser deuxtrois remarques racistes pendant le cour, et les toux exagérées de ses nouveaux camarades (notamment Links et Mathieu) lui prouvèrent que c'était bien le cas. Nyo ne semblait même pas remarquer quoi que ce soit étant donné qu'il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son cahier dont il noircissait une page de dessins. Elle ne pu que admirer et jalouser son coup de crayon qui était quand même exceptionnel pour un gars de son âge.  
>Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme. Ils déjeunèrent ensembles ainsi qu'avec quelques autres garçons dont le précédemment évoqué François, un Terminal L passionné de cinéma qui aimait parler de manière soutenue - traitant, par exemple, ses amis de « viles gredins »-. Ils lui présentèrent également un dénommé Kriss, un Terminale S aux réflexions étrangement philosophiques pour un gars en filiale scientifique. Le tout donnait un petit groupe que Laure trouva très sympa, bien qu'elle se sentit mise de côté. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas: c'était déjà énorme qu'aucun d'eux ne la dévisage comme une bête de foire ou ne la snobe comme elle y avait eut droit lors de son année de seconde.<p>

Elle sortit de cours à 16h et prit le bus pour se rendre au centre ville. Le chemin, elle le connaissait par coeur et aurait pu faire le trajet des transports en commun puis celui à pied les yeux fermés. Certes, elle aurait eu l'air d'être la plus grande abrutie du monde, mais franchement, elle n'était plus à ça près. L'ex-rouquine s'arrêta devant un petit bâtiment dont l'on pouvait lire le nom sur une enseigne plus très jeune: _Le Ruban Vert_. Son cour de théâtre et également la chose qui l'avait empêchée de sombrer dans la dépression pendant sa troisième. L'endroit s'ouvrait sur une large pièce servant de salle d'exposition pour oeuvres d'art le Week-End et faisait un joli hall d'entrée et petit salon le reste du temps. Sur un des fauteuils se trouvait un ami de longue date de Laure: Florent Dorin. Un grand gars hyperactif, aux cheveux le trois quart du temps en bazars qui avait le don de lui redonner le sourire à n'importe quel moment. Actuellement il était plutôt calme puisqu'il jouait un petit air de guitare, marmonnant vaguement quelques paroles dans un anglais plus proche du yaourt qu'autre chose.  
>-Hey Renard! Le salua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, employant volontairement le surnom qu'il s'était lui même attribué à leur rencontre.<br>Il plaqua la main sur les corde de son instrument, coupant net la mélodie et la salua d'un grand sourire.  
>-Tu sais que je t'ai vu au lycée! Tu étais avec des potes, je suis pas venu déranger.<br>-T'es dans mon lycée? S'étonna la jeune fille, rougissant d'être aussi peu informée.  
>Florent avait un an de plus qu'elle. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Victor -ou Antoine- avait évoqué un certain « mec au faciès de renard qui joue quand même putain d'bien, faut l'admettre » lors de l'une de leur conversation sur le film du Bac des terminales.<br>-Bah, c'est pas important tu sais! Je serais forcément arrivé à un moment ou un autre pour te casser les pieds!  
>-Trop de bonheur… Ironia-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Donc tu connais… Heu… Le groupe qui me traîne?<br>-Yup! C'est vraiment des mecs sympas, tu vas te sentir à l'aise!  
>-Si tu le dis…<br>Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Ce garçon avait été la seule personne à lui venir en aide, l'écouter -en dehors de son frère- lors de sa fameuse altercation avec Matthew. Il n'avait pas chercher à savoir ce que Nicolas avait fait et c'était seulement concentré sur les dires de son amie dont il n'avait jamais remit la parole en question. Ils se faisaient pleinement confiance et c'était tout ce qui importait.  
>-Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés? Demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pu voir ni Charlotte ni Jeremy pendant les vacances…<br>-Non plus. M'enfin, j'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. D'ailleurs Isabelle a dit qu'il devrait il y avoir un nouveau aujourd'hui et aussi qu'elle avait prit de l'avance pour le choix de la pièce de fin d'année. On aura la liste à la fin du cours.  
>-Ça marche. Elle est déjà dans la salle j'imagine?<br>Florent acquiesça et ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Finalement, les autres élèves arrivèrent et tous s'étreignirent chaudement, heureux de se retrouver après deux mois de vacances d'été. Elle fut plutôt contente de revoir les jumeaux Bastian et Mélina, Nadia, Jigmé* mais surtout Charlotte et Jeremy. En parlant de ce dernier, elle n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement mais…  
>-J'ai ton frère dans ma classe.<br>-Alexis? Mais c'est carrément cool! Vous vous entendez bien au moins? Non parce qu'il peut vraiment être chiant par moment et-  
>-T'inquiète! Le coupa-t-elle en riant. Y a aucun pépin entre nous.<br>Leur professeur de théâtre -Isabelle, une grande femme aux cheveux auburn et à l'air enjoué- finit par les appeler depuis la mini-salle de spectacle qui leur servait de salle de cours. Comme toujours, seule la scène était allumée et les dix rangés de 9 sièges furent rapidement occupés par les élèves ainsi qu'un tas de sacs de cours.  
>-Tout le monde sur scène! Lança Isabelle. Le nouveau n'est pas encore là?<br>A peine eut elle posée la question que la porte s'ouvrait et claquait. On entendit des pas précipités avant que le garçon n'arrive sous la lumière des projecteur, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Laure n'en croyait pas ses yeux et dût se retenir de jurer.  
>-Désolé du retard. S'excusa Mathieu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver l'adresse.<br>-Pas de souci, on n'avait pas commencé. On va se lancer dans les étirements ça marche?  
>Si elle avait rêvée de retrouver cette activité qui lui avait tant manquée pendant les vacances, la seule envie de la fausse brune à l'instant présent était de récupérer ses affaires et quitter cette foutue pièce. Le châtain ne sembla pas remarquer son malaise -ou il ne le fit pas remarquer-, se contentant de rigoler avec Florent qui semblait bien le connaître.<br>_Pas étonnant… Ils sont dans le même lycée depuis l'an dernier… _Pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Ils enchaînèrent sur des improvisations et divers autres exercices qui permirent à Laure de découvrir que Mathieu était plus que doué pour cet art. Dieu que ça pouvait l'énerver. Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir sa prof' de théâtre prendre des notes à chaque passage des élèves poursur la petite scène. Sans doute commençait elle déjà les attributions de certains rôles. Enfin, le cours s'acheva et les adolescents furent appelé sur scène où ils s'assirent tous en cercle.  
>-Certains sont sans doute déjà au courant du fait que j'ai établit une petite liste des pièces que je vous propose pour la représentation de fin d'année.<br>La plupart acquiescèrent, alors elle enchaîna:  
>-La première est le classique joué et rejoué <em>Roméo et Juliette<em> que je vous proposerez dans une version modernisée et en partie réécrite par mes soins. Ensuite une pièce moins connue de Feydeau: _Dormez je le veux! _et _Don Juan_ de Molière.  
>L'ex-rouquine remarqua que le regard de Jeremy s'était allumé à l'entente de « Molière ». Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait un jour dit « crever d'envie » d'incarner Sganarelle. Pour sa part, elle aurait une petite préférence pour Feydeau mais le reste du groupe semblait pencher pour <em>Roméo et Juliette<em>.  
>-Ça pourrait être intéressant dans un contexte moderne. Eluda Mathieu, remarque que semblèrent approuver Florent, Nadia et les jumeaux.<br>Le vote à mains levées révéla cependant une égalité pour les trois pièces. Personne ne trouvant de point d'entante, ce fut Charlotte qui proposa d'une petite voix un peu timide:  
>-On pourrait tenter de faire les trois. Une à chaque fin de trimestre…<br>Il y eut une vague d'engouement chez les élèves. Isabelle griffonna sur son carnet pendant une minute et distribua à chacun les trois rôles qu'ils auraient à jouer. Elle leur rappela qu'ils allaient devoir travailler encore plus que les autres années et que ce serait un grand défi pour Mathieu puisqu'il était nouveau, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger, bien au contraire. Laure lut rapidement le nom de ses personnages: La nourrice de Juliette pour la tragédie, Francine dans la pièce de Feydeau et Done Elvire, la femme de Don Juan. Les trois rôles lui convenaient, ce qui semblait être également le cas de ses camarades. Surtout Jeremy qui lâcha un petit cri de joie en se voyant attribuer le personnage tant convoité du valet le plus célèbre des pièces de Molière. Jigmé et Nadia ricanèrent en s'imaginant déjà jouer les **Amants Maudits** et le Renard jubilait d'incarner le perfide Justin dans _Dormez je le veux!. _Mathieu semblait également très satisfait de s'être vu attribué Mercusio ainsi que le célèbre libertin Don Juan. Ce dernier détail titilla les nerfs de Laure qui ne pu s'empêcher de penser un « _fait chier _» qu'elle rêvait de lui cracher à la figure. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de récupérer ses affaires, dire au revoir à ses amis et partir un peu précipitamment; chose qui n'échappa pas à Florent. Il se promit de lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Il nota d'ailleurs que le plus petit frottait nerveusement ses baskets contre le sol, l'air gêné.  
>-T'inquiète pas. Elle est très lunatique. Le rassura-t-il.<br>-Sans blague? C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression d'être la seule personne visée…  
>-Ça lui passera.<br>Le châtain haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'y était pour rien après tout. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si cette fille l'avait prit en grippe dès leur rencontre. … Si?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! C'est tout pour ce second chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^<strong>  
><strong>Pour la ch'tite n'étoile mignonne:<br>*Petit clin d'oeil à une partie de la Why Tea Fam que j'adoooore! Coeur sur eux!**

**Hésitez pas à me dire votre ressentit sur ce chapitre! Bis'! :D**


End file.
